Kayde Thomas
Kayde Thomas, known as Redhands by his teammates, was a Sniping Expert and member of a COG Team working near Jacinto. Early Life Before Emergence Day, Kayde lived in Tyrus, in Jacinto. His parents owned a Repair Shop, and Kayde learned much about mechanics and an early age. Kayde's life was normal, and he went to school, got an education, and became a good boy. That was until the age of twenty, Emergence Day. Emergence Day Kayde was in the basement with his family, packing up for college, when it happened. Locusts barged into the Thomas home, searching it. They slaughtered their dog's and cats, and wrecked the house, looking for any signs of humans. When they found the basement, they discovered it was barricaded by chairs and other objects, but these were all cut down by a Boomer. Kayde used a Paper Cutter to defend himself, but he was outnumbered, and almost ready to die. Then he discovered his father's 10 Gauge Shotgun. He killed every one of the Locusts, but it was too late. He was the only survivor of the Thomas Family. On The Run Kayde ran for a few days, constantly evading Locust Patrols. Finally the patrols found him, but he fought back. He used his father's discarded Chainsaw, and cut down Locust Forces, blocking their fire with the Chainsaw's width, and cutting them down with it's sharp points. For days, he ran, watching millions die, and looking at every type of Locust known. He saw Gears die, and kill. He saw horrific things, but didn't care. He only cared for his survival. He saw the stranded, he saw the COG, he saw the Locusts. For more days he was on the run, slicing, hiding, and traveling. He made it to Jacinto, and that is when he was found. COG Forces He made it behind enemy lines, and all the way to a COG Blockade. The Story Behind it All Kayde was shot at, at first. He was foreign to the COG Forces, until he was about to get cut down by a Butcher. When this happened, Sgt. Grayson "Dusty" Fletcher realized this wasn't a Locust, and ran out of the blockade, rescuing the Kayde from the Butcher, and killing him with his own weaponry. He took Kayde in, and the two escaped just a few hours before the sinking of Jacinto. A New Soldier Training Papa Squad Sniper Traits Appearance Kayde has a very handsome appearance. Kayde has deep blue eyes, and curly black hair, a bit higher than shoulder length. He has very handsome facial features. Kayde has a normal complexion and skin tone, and looks a bit younger than he really is. Kayde has a tattoo of a Sword and a Dragon wrapped around it on the front of his neck, and a large THOMAS tattoo on his left arm. Kayde is about 5'10 and 147 Pounds, and is twenty-one years old. Personality Very shy and kind, Kayde is usually quiet around unfamiliar people. Though this side of him is known by most strangers, he can be quiet talkative and a bit of a jokester. When in battle Kayde is very serious, but can still shout a gag while blowing apart Locusts.